Carry On My Wayward Son
by JustAnotherProxy
Summary: When Insomnia fell Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis have all lost someone they love. Three different stories and how each of them cope with the pain.


Noctis sat in the backseat of the Regalia with his legs drawn to his chest and his arms folded over his knees which his head was resting on.

On the floor of the car lay the newspaper Ignis had picked up returning to the hotel room a week before with the headline reading in big black font **'THE KING IS DEAD'**. Noctis still couldn't believe it he didn't want to believe it. He wished that it was still a bad nightmare that he would wake from.

He kicked himself hating himself for not being there, had he known that this was going to happen he wouldn't have left. He would've stayed at his father's side to help him fight.

His friends did what they could to help him cope; Gladiolus was more of the type to listen than to give advice which would've been helpful if Noctis talked. But it would usually be an awkward silence with the two just sitting there before Gladiolus had enough and just told Noctis to come speak to him whenever he needed as he squeezed his shoulder.

Ignis on the other hand would give advice on how to cope "Try to be active, do quests, go fishing...just keep yourself busy you'll heal faster." Noctis tried to but he found that those activities were just no longer fun to do and it would leave him sulking and feeling worse than before he started. Ignis took notice and told him that in due time he'll be better as he would pat him on the back and allowed him to sleep in or made his favorite food hoping that would cheer him up some.

Everyone seemed to be on edge around him afraid of saying the wrong thing or speaking of his father for they didn't want to upset him. Which just left Noctis feeling alone and abandoned which lead to him isolating himself which is how he found himself sitting in the Regalia this night all by his lonesome outside of the motel with his friends asleep inside.

Noctis took in a shaky breath as he huddled further onto himself "I'm so sorry...I should've been there..." He whispers his voice laced with sorrow as his eyes land once again on the paper for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He was so caught up in his funk that he didn't notice that someone had approached the car.

"Noct?"

Noctis looks up his eyes glistening with unshed tears, standing before him was Prompto, he looked worried as he continues to look at his friend "Mind if I come in?" He asks already hoping over the side of the car door to sit next to his friend "Why ask if you're just going to invite yourself in?" Noctis growls miserably looking away from the blonde. His comment unfazed Prompto scoots closer to his friend not really saying anything for a moment causing them to sit in silence.

Noctis figured that this would end the same way it does when the others try and talk to him, so he stayed silent watching Prompto out of the corner of his eye.

"Today was something else wasn't it?" Prompto says sighing "It was tiring but fun."  
Noctis stayed quiet his mood darkening almost as if Promptos' positive energy was fueling Noctis' negative energy. Seeing that his playful speech wasn't exactly hitting the prince the gunmen decided to cut to the chase.

"Hey Noct...are you feeling alright?" Prompto asks his voice holding concern but Noctis stayed silent. He just wanted to be alone and why couldn't Prompto see that?

Prompto shifts a bit looking over at his friend seeing that he was not going to cooperate so he decided to keep talking "It's cool if you don't wanna talk. I know you're hurting over your dad." He says gently "Just listen okay?"  
Prompto looks down at his hands not exactly sure how to start for he wasn't great with words "I know I can't give you the greatest advice and tell you what to do like Ignis, and I'm not really that great at listening like Gladdy...but you know you can talk to me. I'm here for you and I know when you're down or upset." Prompto says looking at Noctis who nods slowly "I know." Noctis says softly.

Those weren't exactly the words the prince wanted to use but those were the only ones that came out. Noctis simply stares at the paper on the floor and his already heavy heart feels like it had gained hundreds of more pounds "I just...I should've been there for him..." Noctis finds himself saying, it wasn't a surprise that Noctis found it easy to open up to Prompto. They had been friends for as long as he could remember, they are so close that they know each other's quirks and when the other is feeling down.

Prompto looks at the floor of the Regalia and spots the newspaper causing Prompto to frown. He bends over picking up the sheet and looks at the picture for a moment before turning to Noctis "You say that but you didn't know that was going to happen. And maybe he knew so he sent you off to protect you." Prompto said waving the newspaper "I bet he arranged the marriage just for this."

Noctis shook his head "I still should've been there to fight along side him, he's my father Prompto and I fa-...and I failed to protect him." He said his voice breaking at the end.

The break in his friends voice tugs at Promptos' heartstrings he found himself sitting presses close to the older male. He drapes an arm over his friend pulling him close.

"Dude, how did you fail him?" Prompto asks, Noctis didn't respond he only trembled under the arm of the gunmen as he couldn't get the words out "I-I..." Noctis hiccups as he grips the seat of the Regalia so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

His breathing quickens a he lowers his head his long bangs shielding his face as a tear escapes his eye.

"Don't know."

The words came out choked, small, and weak. Prompto rubs the back of his friend, the photographers' voice was gentle. The usual upbeat tone in his voice was gone as he spoke.

"You don't know because you didn't. You can't fail someone who loves you...er I mean...you can't..." Prompto pauses scratching the back of his head. He knew what he wanted to say but wasn't sure how to go about wording it.

"You know what I mean right? It's you Noct. The king, he loved you so that's why you can't fail him. You can't do any wrong, I know one thing. You made him proud coming on this journey." Prompto says gently.

Noctis takes in a sharp breath as he curls further onto himself and a sob escapes him. Noctis hiccups as he weeps "I-I miss him so much." Noctis cries his voice wet and shaky.

Prompto pulls him closer and rubs his shoulders "I know buddy, I know."


End file.
